Gilmore Girls: Burning Down
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Throughout her final exams Rory's behaviour has changed, she studied almost to the point of obsession and now, during her final exam, feels under immense pressure. Will she be able to cope with the pressure when she finally snaps, can Lorelai help?
1. Outburst

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 1 of a Gilmore Girls idea I came up with, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outburst**

"You have ten minutes left."

Rory Gilmore almost jumped in her seat. She briefly glanced up at the examiner before looking back down at her exam paper. She felt a wave of panic but quickly pushed it back down; with relief she realized she was on the last question of her exam anyway. It was Rory's last exam in her finals. After this she would have to wait for the results None the less she felt strangely drained and for some reason, felt on the verge of some sort of mental breakdown. It had been hard for her to focus when studying and she had always crammed as much studying as possible into each day.

'_I feel like I haven't slept in days.' _She thought dully, it was true her sleeping patterns had suffered due to her decisions.

She carefully read through the answer she had put and, satisfied she put her pen down and straightened up, closing her eyes briefly. Her eating patterns had changed drastically too, although she still ate, she ate a considerably lesser amount of food than usual. Worse still she had gotten into arguments with both her best friend, Lane, and her Mother due to her almost obsessive studying, which had gotten so bad she had shut both of them out.

'_It'll be worth it in the end, they'll see.'_ She thought, although she felt more like she was trying to convince herself.

She had heard people commenting on her sudden change, although some felt it had occurred gradually. She tried to ignore these people; in fact she had cut herself off from almost everyone, shunning socialization, to an even greater extreme than when she first started in Chilton. Suddenly she seemed to have lost focus on her dream of going to Harvard and began obsessing on the present and no longer seemed herself. Another change people noticed was her emotional bluntness and desire to avoid conflicts of any sort. Her life had become nothing more than a series of mechanical functions without direction. Her usual sarcasm had been noticeably used more often and yet when asked about it she had simply said she felt under pressure due to the amount of work she had to do in such a small amount of time.

It wasn't only that, from what she had overheard she had physically changed too. She had overheard Paris Geller talking to some of her friends, even now the words echoed in her head.

"_Have you seen Rory, I think something's wrong with her, she's so pale; and those bags under her eyes, she's not sleeping for some reason."_

Despite what appeared to be uncharacteristically good intentions on Paris' part Rory had found her words irksome, as if Paris pitied her, the last thing she wanted was anybody's pity, Paris' least of all. Rory sighed quietly and glanced at the clock, it was nearly over.

'_I swear, the last thing I can put up with right now is people continuing to talk about this later.'_ She thought to herself, _'Once it's over it's over, that should be it, no more discussion about it.'_

There was silence for a few more seconds and then the examiner spoke.

"Time's up, stop writing please." Everyone put their pens down, "I will now collect your exam papers and then you may leave."

The examiner did so and finally everyone was allowed to leave. They stood up and began to file out of the room.

'_So far so good.' _Rory thought despondently as the only comment about the exam she heard was from Paris' friend; Louise Grant, who had muttered something along the lines of 'That was hell.'

Rory could at least agree with that, throughout the whole exam she felt like her brain was going to explode. Unfortunately Paris and Madeline Lynn had joined up with Louise and it started; the very talk Rory was hoping to avoid.

Rory groaned and tried to unobtrusively block her ears. She couldn't get away from them due to the crowd hemming her in. This was making matters worse, adding a feeling of claustrophobia to her racing mind. It was almost too much to listen too, especially their doubts about their answers for a particular question. Paris worrying about whether or not she had written enough, Louis talking about a question she had to miss out, Madeline talking about how she wasn't able to finish the last question since she had run out of time. Their incessant chatter about the exam grated on Rory's already frayed nerves; worse still she began to have doubts on how well she had actually done herself.

She shook her head _'No, stop right now, I did fine, don't let what they say influence your thinking.'_

Despite her best efforts however the girl's constant chatter still reached her and ate away at her mind, filling it with doubt. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, sighing angrily she turned to face Paris and the others.

"Do you guys honestly have to do that after every test?" She asked irritably.

The trio stopped and stared at her amazed, Paris looked the most surprised.

"Rory, relax, we were just…"

"Going on and on and on about the exam. It's over; we don't need to talk about it anymore."

Paris tried to say something but Rory shook her head and continued.

"Honestly, after every exam, all you guys do is talk about it, 'what did I do wrong' I missed a question out',' how badly will it affect my grade'. Can't you see how you might be affecting others?" Paris shook her head, "Rory…"

"I'm serious, you start talking negatively like that then you end making others negative, people you talk to, people who overhear you."

Finally Paris was able to get a word in.

"Rory, stop, you're causing a scene."

Rory froze and looked around; sure enough everyone in the hall had stopped and was staring at her. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and quickly turned and hurried away. Pushing her way out of the crowd she took of running. She was just desperate to get away from what had happened; she couldn't face it, not only had she embarrassed herself in front of her peers but her mind was racing even more with implications. What if she had failed, what if she failed all of her exams, what then?

'_How could I possibly keep my life on track if I can't do something as simple as this?'_

She kept running, not paying any attention to where she was going.

'_Gotta do something, anything.'_ The thoughts reeled desperately through her head. _'Just gotta do something that'll stop me having to deal with all this pressure.'_

Her mind still reeling she continued to stumble blindly through Hartford, not caring what she found, so long as it meant she wouldn't have to deal with the pressure she was under.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Panic

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 2 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she's having a tough time, well, read on to find out.  
Splish64: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Panic**

Lorelai Gilmore peered out the window for what felt like the fifth time. She was really starting to panic, she returned to pacing through the living room.

'_Oh God, what am I gonna do?'_ She thought frantically, _'It's been three hours since Rory's exam finished, she should've been home ages ago.'_

The panic kept eating away at Lorelai's mind with every passing second. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the front door open and close and jumped when she heard the voice.

"You know you're gonna wear a hole in the floor doing that."

She spun around.

"Sookie, for God sake, don't do that." She remarked, her hand clutching at her heart.

Sookie St. James laughed and shook her head.

"I'm seriously Lorelai," She replied, before noticing her friend's worried expression, "What's going on?"

Lorelai sighed, "Rory's not come home yet, her exam finished three hours ago, she should be here but she's not."

Sookie immediately realized the seriousness of the situation; she walked over and sat Lorelai down on the sofa, sitting down next to her.

Sookie did her best to calm Lorelai down before making any attempt to help.

"Okay, listen, let's just take this one step at a time, Rory was supposed to be home three hours ago, have you called her?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, four times, she never replied, I phoned the police but I've not heard from then yet either." She explained.

Sookie nodded; "Okay, that's good." She replied, "You've done something, just think, is there anywhere you think she could've gone."

"I don't…Usually around this time she would be here…Unless…" Lorelai trailed off as realization dawned on her face.

Before Sookie could say anything Lorelai grabbed the phone.

"Whoa Lorelai, what are you…?" Lorelai began dialling a number as she replied, "I've just thought of somewhere she could be."

Sookie's eyes widened and she sat back waiting. Lorelai finished dialling the number and waited for a reply.

"Yes."

Lorelai quickly replied, "Mrs Kim, can I talk to Lane for a minute please?"

"Sure, just a second," Mrs Kim replied, her voice flat as usual.

Lorelai waited in an agony of suspense until finally Lane got on the phone.

"Lorelai?" She asked, confused, Lorelai quickly explained why she was calling.

"Hey Lane, listen, have you seen or ever heard from Rory within the last three hours?" She asked, there was a long pause before Lane replied, "Uh, no. I've not heard from Rory since we…you know, argued."

Lorelai sighed, "Right, okay thanks…" Lane however cut across her, "Why'd you ask?"

"Rory's not home yet, I thought she might've been over with you."

"No, she's not, her exam finished ages ago, oh God, what should I do, I…?"

"Lane, listen, I don't know, I've called the police, but until I heard from them, there's nothing we can do." Lorelai replied, finally, after a slight pause Lane spoke, "I'm coming over, I'll be right."

"Okay."

With that Lorelai hung up and sighed, she was still no closer to figuring out where Rory had gone.

Barely five minutes from hanging up the phone there was a knock at the door. Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other; it was too soon for Lane to have made it over. Lorelai hurried to answer it, hoping it was Rory, it wasn't however.

"Whoa, what's the rush Lorelai?" She sighed, "Luke, it's you."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, you okay?" He asked, noticing her preoccupation.

Lorelai sighed and let him in, explaining about Rory's disappearance as she did so. Luke grimaced as he heard this.

"So, what do you plan to do?" He asked, Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know, I can't think of anything else."

Despite wanting to stay and offer support Sookie and Luke had to leave later. Lane arrived and stayed for a long time. After Sookie and Luke left, Lane was sitting on the sofa, looking despondent.

"Oh God, what if something's happened to her," Lane said, close to tears, "What am we gonna do, I mean, what if something happens and the last conversation we had with her, we were arguing."

Lorelai didn't say a word, her panic was slowly eating away at her and she didn't know what to do.

It was close to midnight; Lane was lying on the sofa, half-asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lane jumped as Lorelai hurried to the door. When she answered the door Lorelai froze, it was a police officer.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked, she nodded, cleared her throat and then replied, "Yes, I am."

The police officer nodded and spoke, "We found your daughter."

"Is, is she okay?"

The officer sighed and stepped aside. Lorelai saw Rory sitting in the back of the squad car; she appeared to be leaning against the door. She was definitely pale and looked tired but Lorelai noticed that her eyes also seemed to be unfocused.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, concerned, the officer then explained; "We found her wandering the streets of Hartford. She was staggering around, so we breathalysed her. She's been drinking."

Lorelai groaned, "I don't believe this, she's never done something like this before."

The officer nodded, "Yes, she did say that. She seems to be under a lot of stress and kept bursting into tears. That's why I think its better I brought her straight here. I think you should also have her see a psychoanalyst."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, uh, thanks, I'll bear that in mind."

The officer nodded and Lorelai hurried out to the car. Rory saw her and to Lorelai's surprise she looked fearful. As Lorelai opened the door and helped her daughter out, she could smell the alcohol from her.

'_Geez, was she drinking it or bathing in it?'_ Lorelai thought to herself.

"Mom I…" Rory began; her speech was slightly slurred but still intelligible.

Lorelai shook her head, "It's fine Rory, let's just get you inside."

After thanking the officer who gruffly nodded and drove away, Lorelai helped Rory into the house. Her panic was replaced with relief, true Rory wasn't in the best condition but at least she was home safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Home Safe

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 3 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she's having a hard time at the moment, rea don to find out :)  
johannashine: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Safe**

Rory stumbled into the house, if it wasn't for her Mother holding her up she was sure she would be sprawled on the floor by now.

'_Great, what am I gonna say to Mom?'_ She thought in a panic, _'God, she's gonna be so disappointed in me, I've let her down, I've let everybody down.'_

With that Rory burst into tears.

"Rory, shhh, it's okay." Lorelai soothed her, her daughter's sudden extreme reactions terrified her but she was determined to help her, no matter what.

As Lorelai closed the door and led Rory into the living room, Lane stood up from the sofa.

"Lane?" Rory said, fearful, the last time she had spoken to her friend was their argument and she was afraid of what Lane would say, seeing her in this state.

Lane stared in amazement at Rory's condition, it was clear Rory had had a rough night, she was still in her Chilton uniform but it was dishevelled, as was her hair. She had tear tracks running down her face and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Lane knew this last part was definitely true. Rory looked at Lane and felt relief when she saw no judgement or anger in her eyes, just concern.

Finally, after an agonizing wait Lane walked over to Rory and hugged her.

"Thank God you're okay." She breathed desperately; Rory's tears feel faster as she choked out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Rory, I forgive, I'm just glad you're okay, and, um…" Lane pulled back from the hug with a grimace, "Don't take this the wrong way but…you stink of alcohol."

Rory laughed and nodded, Lorelai sat her down on the sofa. Lane sat down on her other side.

"Rory," Lorelai began, Rory looked at her, the fear was there again, but it was quickly replaced with surprise and relief as Lorelai hugged her, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Rory hugged back and breathed a sigh, "I'm sorry Mom."

Finally they parted and, after arranging for Lane to stay overnight, Lorelai decided it was time to ask.

"Rory, what exactly happened, how did you end up like this?"

Rory suddenly found the floor in front of the sofa to be particularly interesting, after a few false starts she finally told them what happened, the pressure she felt under, her outburst at Paris and the others. She then went on to explain her desire to escape the pressure she felt.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I just found myself in the nearest bar and all I could care about was drinking my sorrows away."

Lorelai sighed and shook her head sadly, "Rory," She began but then stopped. Rory looked slightly green and suddenly lurched up before running to the bathroom. They could hear her throwing up and Lane immediately ran after her. Lorelai was about to follow when the phone rang.

Thinking it was Luke or Sookie looking for an update on Rory, Lorelai answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" She greeted, "Lorelai, it's a bout time." It wasn't either of them; it was her Mother, Emily.

"Mom, what is it?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages but every time I called the phone was engaged." Emily complained, "You forgot, Friday, mandatory dinners at my house."

"Well Mom, I had an emergency I had to take care of and it's taken up until now to resolve it." Lorelai shot back. She could Emily sniff of disbelief even before she replied, "Oh really, what emergency was so big you and Rory couldn't come over like we agreed."

Lorelai sighed, "Maybe the fact that Rory finished her exam, hours ago, and then disappeared for all those hours. Maybe the fact that she's only been home for about five minutes."

"What, what could she possibly have been doing all that time that was more important…" Emily began to complain but Lorelai cut her off.

"I do _not_ have time for this Mom, Rory's got a lot of problems right now," She snapped, "She's under a lot of stress and mental and emotional turmoil. The last thing she needs is your lecturing."

Before Emily could say anything else Lorelai hung up and put the phone down before rushing to the bathroom. Lane was holding Rory's hair back as she threw up into the toilet. Lorelai hurried over and knelt down next to them.

When she finally stopped throwing up, Rory turned her head towards her Mother, a curious look on her face.

"Grandma." Lorelai explained, knowing she was wondering who was on the phone.

Rory groaned, Lorelai sighed and shook her head.

"Didn't you eat anything; you don't feel so bad after drinking if you've eaten something that can soak up the alcohol?" She asked, Rory sighed, "Last thing I ate was lunch, and I think I just brought most of it up."

Lorelai and Lane both looked confused at this and she clarified.

"Still waiting for the desert I had…" She paused and winced, "Rainbow sherbet."

Lorelai and Lane grimaced at that, "Pretty." Lorelai quipped sarcastically.

Rory sighed sadly before speaking.

"I'm sorry you guys, I mean it; I don't know what's wrong with me these days." She explained, "I just…I feel like, I've lost all purpose, I just do things because I have too."

Lorelai nodded, "It's alright, listen, you get some sleep, lie in tomorrow, sleep as long as you want. The officer recommended that you see a psychoanalyst."

Rory nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." Lorelai smiled, "Leave it to me, I'll arrange everything."

Feeling more relieved Rory straightened up.

"Okay I…I think I'm okay now."

"You girls go to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Lorelai replied.

Rory nodded and with Lane's help she got up off the floor, flushed the toilet and both girls headed into Rory's room. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and knew that tomorrow, they could begin taking the first steps to sorted this out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. The Morning After

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 4 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, read on to see.  
Splish64: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Rory groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding.

'_Ugh, hangover.'_

She screwed her eyes shut against the bright sunlight that shone in through the window and rolled over. She stared in surprise when she saw she had slept in a lot longer that she thought. It was after eleven O'clock, she sat up slowly, hoping to avoid any dizziness. She got lucky; she avoided any dizziness and the only after effects she was currently feeling was the throbbing in her head and feeling like her throat had been rubbed down with sandpaper. She shakily got out of bed and onto her feet before leaving her room. She found Lane and her Mother in the kitchen talking quietly; they looked up and smiled as they saw her.

"Hey Rory, how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked, Rory smiled and shrugged, "So-so."

"Have a seat; I'll get you some coffee."

Rory nodded and sat down, she returned Lane's smile and gratefully drank the coffee her Mother set down in front of her.

"Well I went down to Luke's and got you guys some lunch," Lorelai explained, both girls smiled and they ate in peace. Rory's mind however felt like it was racing again, especially when she remembered what happened yesterday.

Finally, after a slightly uncomfortable silence Lorelai decided to speak.

"Okay, um, Rory…" Rory looked up apprehensively, Lorelai continued, "I was able to book an appointment with a psychoanalyst, it's at five-thirty today."

Rory nodded, "Good, the sooner the better."

Lane had to leave after lunch as her Mother was expecting her back by then and apart from Luke and Sookie dropping by to check up on them, nothing else happened. That was, until they were getting ready to leave for Rory's appointment. They had just gotten ready when suddenly the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other confused and Lorelai hurried to answer it. She groaned, it was her Mother.

"Just where do you think you're going, Lorelai?" She asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I'm kinda busy Mom, so can we make this quick."

"I want to know what all this nonsense is," She snapped, "You avoided the Friday night dinner yesterday and start telling me about Rory having problems and now I find you're both about to go out..."

Lorelai immediately cut her Mother off, "We're going out to get Rory help, we've set an appointment with a psychoanalyst and we're going to be late if you keep holdings us back here."

Emily looked surprised at this but simply nodded and stepped back.

"Thank you," Lorelai remarked as she and Rory walked past, "We'll talk about all this later okay."

Emily shook her head, "It's fine, just call me and tell me how you get on."

Lorelai and Rory nodded and got into the car and Lorelai drove them to the appointment.

They arrived outside the large building which held the psychoanalyst's clinic. After getting out of the car they prepared to head into the building when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Rory?"

They turned and saw Paris walked towards them, confusion and surprisingly, concern, showing clearly on her face. Rory looked back at her Mother.

"Do you mind if I talk to her quickly, for a minute?" She asked, Lorelai nodded and Rory walked over to Paris.

Paris looked uncertain but Rory quickly spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am." She explained, Pairs looked surprised, "I don't know what's wrong with me; I've been feeling under so much pressure lately and...Well, yesterday I just snapped."

Paris nodded, "Okay, I figured it was something like that. So, are you okay now, or...?"

Rory shook her head.

"I don't know yet, that's why I'm here," She replied, gesturing to the building that held the psychoanalyst's office.

Paris nodded, "Okay well, good luck."

With that she left, Rory sighed and turned back to her Mother, she nodded and they both headed inside and headed up to the reception.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Slater," Lorelai said to the receptionist, who nodded, "Gilmore? Third floor."

They thanked her and headed up to the third floor.

Once there they sat down in the waiting room, as they sat Rory shifted nervously in her seat. She had recovered from the hangover but she still looked ill and the old headache she had, due to her mind constantly racing, was back.

"Mom, what exactly is going to happen here?" She asked finally, Lorelai smiled, "It's fine, he's just gonna ask you some questions, you're just gonna talk that's all. Just be honest, tell him about everything, hopefully he'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Rory smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so, maybe we can figure out what's wrong with me and how I can recover."

Lorelai nodded in confirmation.

She thought for a moment and then asked, "So, do you want me to go in with you?" Rory shook her head, "No it's alright, I'll be fine."

Lorelai nodded and they began waiting. Finally, a few minutes later the door opened and Dr. Slater stepped out.

"Rory Gilmore?"

Rory smiled and stood up, "That's me." Dr. Slater smiled and shook hands with Rory and they both headed into his office.

Lorelai smiled and waited as, in the office, Rory sat down and began to talk about her problems, hoping to get to the bottom of her problems.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Relief

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 5 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Yup, here you go, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Relief**

Lorelai remained sitting patiently in the waiting room. She was anxious to find out what was wrong with her daughter but she knew that she would get her answers soon. Sure enough, after the hour long session came to an end, Dr. Slater opened the door.

"Come on in, we can talk in here." He stated and Lorelai stood up and walked into the office.

She walked over to the sofa and sat next to Rory, who was smiling and looked relieved now. Dr. Slater took his seat and then smiled.

"Well, I should first recommend a few more session to help with your daughter's coping mechanisms and other advice which she should find useful," He stated before going on to add, "We've diagnosed the exact problem, it is fairly common and it's not anything you should worry about."

Lorelai waited, her nervous feelings dying down until finally Dr. Slater revealed.

"Mrs Gilmore, you're daughter has a textbook case of Burnout."

Lorelai looked surprised, "Burnout?"

"Yes," Dr. Slater replied, "Burnout is a psychological condition, and your daughter's symptoms signify an advanced case. However as I said there are various coping mechanisms and advice which should help prevent such a thing from happening in the future."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, so, what about just now."

Dr. Slater nodded, "The best advice I can give you, is for her to just rest, nothing more just rest and she should recover in time."

They both thanked Dr. Slater and after paying they left and got back in the car before driving home.

As they drove Lorelai glanced at Rory and smiled when she saw the relief on her face.

"Glad that's over with huh?" She asked with a smile.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, makes it a lot easier to deal with, now that I know what's wrong."

Lorelai decided that the minute they got on Rory should follow Dr. Slater's advice and just rest.

"So," She stated with a smile, "Guess it's a night in front of the TV for us."

Rory laughed and nodded. After a slight pause she spoke.

"Yeah, I was so fixated on getting good grades on my exams that it led to Burnout," She sighed, "Well, I guess I know better now."

"Listen Rory, I know how desperate you are to do well but…No matter what happens, you're still my daughter and I love you, okay."

Rory smiled at her Mother and sat back, they finally arrived home, parked the car and headed inside.

When they got inside they immediately headed through to the living room and turned on the TV.

"You go ahead and find something you wanna watch, I'll be right back, gotta make some phone calls," Lorelai explained.

Rory nodded and Lorelai grabbed the phone and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Her first few calls were to Luke and Sookie, arranging for them to bring some food for lunch; she then called her Mother and informed her about Rory's condition. Finally she hung up and headed back downstairs, just in time to pick up the food from Sookie and the coffee from Luke. She then returned to the living room and sat down next to Rory. As they sat eating Rory smiled.

'_It may take a while but…I'll get better,'_ She thought happily, _'Just gotta focus on that, then I can worry about the exam results and all that other stuff, and this time, I'll be better prepared to deal with it all.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Finally

**Gilmore Girls: Burning Down**

Chapter 6 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
JJsMommy27: Yeah, that's what I thought too; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finally**

"Rory, there's some letters here for you!" Lorelai called out to her daughter.

Several weeks had passed and, thanks to her taking time out and resting, spending more time with her friends and such, she had greatly recovered from the Burnout. While she still hadn't made a complete recovery she had sufficiently healed so she could now function without any aid. She headed downstairs and found the letters on the kitchen table. She picked them up and opened the first one.

"Oh Thank God." She breathed; Lorelai came over, "Something good I hope?"

Rory nodded and smiled, "It's my exam results."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "So…Did you get the results you were hoping for?"

"Yeah," Rory replied before opening the next letter, then her face fell. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked nervously, worried that whatever she had read could cause Rory to relapse back into her Burnout.

Rory sighed and shook her head, "It's from Harvard, apparently I didn't get in."

Lorelai lowered her head and then hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She said but then saw Rory's eyes widen, "Wait a minute."

Rory re-read part of the letter from Harvard and then picked up the third letter and opened it, as she read she smiled again.

"Harvard refused to accept me but they recommended me to Yale…And _this_ is an acceptance letter to Yale."

Lorelai smiled, "Well there you go, that's you all set for Yale. I'm really proud of you"

Rory smirked, "Thanks Mom," She then thought to herself, _'just change things about a bit and I'm all ready.'_

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief; finally the difficult time they had suffered through was over. Rory had gained an acceptance letter to Yale and finally she was set and had regained her focus. She was ready to take the first big step forward in accomplishing her dream career.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
